Five Fingaz to the Face
Five Fingaz To the Face is a rap song by the 90's rapper Dr. Rhapsody. Although the name and artist were revealed in Driving Tori Crazy, the first few lines were already sung by Cat and Trina in Tori the Zombie. The song was cut short then because Cat considered one line (which was revealed to be "I'm a pirate and you're my booty." in the full version) to be "dirty" and refused to sing it. Dr. Rhapsody mentioned he only had one hit song, which was possibly this one. In real life this song is written by Micheal Corcoran, Eric Goldman, and Dan Schneider. Lyrics Tori the Zombie Cat and Trina: You know I flaunt ya cause' girl I really want ya Trina: And ya lookin' nice Cat: Got me cooler than a bag of ice Both: Now freeze...freeze...freeze Now go. Drop it fast and move it real slow. HO! What?! Trina You smell so fruity... Driving Tori Crazy Dr. Rhapsody: You know I flaunt ya 'cuz girl I really want ya Tori: And you lookin' nice Got me cooler than a bag of ice All: Now freeze...freeze...freeze Trina: Now go. Robbie: Drop it fast and move it real slow. All: Hoooo! What?! Trina: You smell so fruity Andre: I'm a pirate and you're my booty Beck: Arghh So move it in close Robbie: And let me have my daily dose (Girls:'''gasp) '''Andre (spoken): Girl I've been thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me Rex (spoken): What you think about me? Cat: Five fingaz to the face! Five fingaz to the face! (Andre: Oh it's like that) Tori: Five fingaz to the face! Jade: Five fingaz to the face! Beck: I love Lotcino Boys: Vanessa and Georgina Andre: It's a lady's choice So I'm a make sure to make some noise! (Boys: Ho, oh) Robbie: And now were sweatin' Rex: Got my turbo engine revvin' vroom Jade: They stop and stare All the haters think it's just not fair Robbie: That I'm 6 foot one and I'm tons of fun! Rex: And I'm about to put this club in gear Andre: So fella's grab a cup (Boys: What!) Rex: All my ladies, you know whats up (Girls: yeah!) Robbie: Put your hands in the sky if you're feeling fly! Beck and Andre: And tell me that you (Girls: what) Andre: Cause I'm the man in charge! Jade: And you know I'm living large! Tori: I've got a big white house and a fancy yacht! Trina: And garage full of classic cars Tori (spoken): What you talkin bout boy? Rex (spoken): Oh calm down Cat (spoken): I know you don't think you can just come up in here and buuuuuy meee. Andre (spoken): C'mon Jade (spoken): You know what I got for you? Cat: Five fingaz to the face! Five fingaz to the face! Tori: Five fingaz to the face! Girls: Five fingaz to the face! OH! Trivia *Dan Schneider has said that really Trina and Cat were going to sing "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-A-Lot, but it cost too much money, so the writers created their own song. *After Driving Tori Crazy, this song was the second highest Trending Topic on Twitter. It also double trended. *On TheSlap, the song is listed on The Tunes page as "Five Fingaz". Videos Category:Songs